And I Love You
by winecouple203
Summary: Sungmin tau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang dan Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sangat berbeda. Namun seberapa keras dan benci Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin yakin bahwa masih ada tempat kecil di hati Kyuhyun untuknya. "Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka semua mulai menjauhiku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu? Ingat itu, arra?" /KyuMin/ Yaoi-BL/ Chapter 5/ EunHae/
1. Chapter 1

And I Love You

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated :M?

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belng to god but the story is mine

Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys

Summary

Sungmin tau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang dan Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sangat berbeda. Namun seberapa keras dan benci Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin yakin bahwa masih ada tempat kecil di hati Kyuhyun untuknya.

Dentuman suara musik terdengar semakin kencang ditengah hingar bingar malam Seoul. Mereka yang tengah menikmati malam diatas lantai dansa, saling berbaur dan menikmati irama musik yang melantun. Sebuah Bar elit di pinggir kota yang menjadi salah satu tempat favorit bagi mereka yang bosan dengan pekerjaan atau sekolah . Namun tidak dengan Lee Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam ditempatnya.

Sungmin sangat membenci tempat-tempat seperti ini. Dimana pemandangan yang tersaji hanyalah remaja-remaja yang tengah minum bersama teman dekat atau mungkin teman bercintanya? Entah Sungmin hanya menebak. Dan hal yang paling Sungmin benci adalah saat melihat beberapa pasangan muda tidak tahu malu yang seenaknya saja bercumbu atau juga bercinta di tempat umum seperti bar ini. Well, mereka pasti orang kaya. Apa susahnya menyewa kamar hotel untuk mereka bercinta?

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak akan pernah mau berada di tempat ini kalau bukan karena Cho Kyuhyun, Masternya. Master? That's right. Sungmin adalah seorang slave. Tapi perlu kuberitahu kalau Sungmin bukan sembarang Slave. Dia terpaksa. Lagi pula Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun.

Selama ini Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin sebagai budaknya saja, tapi bukan budak seks. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menginginkan Sungmin menjadi slavenya. Sungmin ada bukan karena keinginan Kyuhyun, tapi karena orangtua Sungminlah yang menitipkan anaknya itu pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Keluarga Lee yang memang dekat dengan Keluarga Cho terpaksa harus menitipkan Sungmin karena perusahaan mereka mengalami kabangkrutan besar. Orangtua Sungmin hanya tidak ingin anaknya menderita. Kebetulan juga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteman sejak kecil, jadi keluarga Cho tidak keberatan.

Jadi disinilah Sungmin sekarang. Dititipkan kemudian dijadikan Slave untuk Kyuhyun dan harus menemaninya pergi ke Bar hampir setiap malam. Sungmin memang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menemani Kyuhyun masuk, lalu setelahnya Sungmin akan duduk di salah satu kursi disana dan menunggu Kyuhyun selesai bersenang-senang. Sungmin harus menahan kantuk Karena biasanya Kyuhyun baru akan selesai sekitar jam 3 pagi. Sebenarnya banyak yeoja maupun namja datang menggodanya, namun Sungmin menolak mereka. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertarik melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, apalagi dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dari tempatnya sekarang. Terbesit rasa iri melihat yeoja-yeoja itu bisa menempel dan menautkan lengan mereka dengan lengan Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa menyentuh Kyuhyun dan menciumi bibir tipis namja itu. Kalau difikir, sebenarnya Sungminlah yang lebih berhak melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Kasarnya, memuaskan Kyuhyun memang kewajiban Sungmin.

"Ming, ayo kita pulang." Lamunan Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun buyar. Tanpa ia sadari, namja itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Jangan lupakan dua orang yeoja yang masih setia mengapit lengan Kyuhyun."Ne Kyu, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah selesai. Ming, umma dan appa tidak ada di rumah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ahjjuma dan ahjjusi masih di Jepang kyu, waeyo?"

"Bagus. Berarti malam ini aku bebas. Kalau begitu cepat ambil mobilku Ming. Aku lelah."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Sungmin berlari ketempat ia memarkirkan mobil Kyuhyun. Dengan gesit Sungmin langusng menyalakan mesin mobil Kyuhyun kemudian mengemudikannya ketempat Kyuhyun dan 2 yeoja menyebalkan itu menunggu.

"Ming, menyetirnya sedikit lebih cepat. Aku sud-ah ahh tidak ssa-bar ingin cepat ssam-pai rer-umah" Ucap Kyuhyun tersengal. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang. Sungmin sudah tidak heran melihat kelakukan Kyuhyun. Seperti sekarang ini, Kyuhyun sedang mencumbu salah satu dari yeoja yang Sungmin ketahui namanya Hyeri. Sedangkan Minjung, yeoja yang lebih pendek dari Hyeri ini sedang asik mengemuti 'adik kecil' Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah tegang.

Sungmin bisa melihat kalau cairan-cairan putih mulai keluar dari ujung milik Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Kyuhyun mulai melakukan threesome dengan 2 yeoja itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Namja manis ini kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir dan berusaha mengabaikan suara-suara desahan yang ditimbulkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dari mana saja kau?" sesosok lelaki tampan tampak duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kyuhyun. Ia meletakan buku yang sebelumnya sedang ia baca dan berjalan kearah adik sepupunya itu. "Siapa kedua wanita ini?" Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mereka teman bercintaku hyung, waeyo? Atau kau mau ikut bermain dengan kami juga eumm?" Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lelah langsung berjalan ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Dimana Sungmin?"

"Sedang memarkirkan mobil. Aku lelah hyung. Selamat malam.." Ucap Kyuhyun sekenanya. Siwon sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan sepupunya ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon memergoki Kyuhyun pulang bersama yeoja yang tak jelas.

Siwon kembali duduk disofa ruang tamu. Ah lebih tepatnya menunggu Sungmin sebenarnya. Siwon tahu kalau selama ini Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik. Kyuhyun hanya meminta Sungmin menjadi supir atau memasakan makanan untuknya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sungmin adalah slavenya! Kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak menginginkan Sungmin, bukankah lebih baik ia berterus terang pada kedua orangnya?

Siwon mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Sungminnie.." Panggil Siwon. Namja itu bisa mendengar langkah kaki Sungmin berjalan menghampirinya. "Duduk disini Minnie. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit heran. Biasanya Siwon jarang memanggilnya seperti sekarang.

"Hari ini apa saja yang dilakukan anak manja itu? Yeah except go to the Bar or play with the girls.."

"Dari pagi sampai sore Kyuhyun ada di kantor. Sekitar jam 7 pergi ke restaurant untuk makan malam, dan yang terakhir pergi ke bar, Hyung."

"Mau sampai kapan Minnie? Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi budaknya seperti ini? Aku tidak tega melihatmu harus mengikuti dan melayani apa yang bukan menjadi tugasmu. Maaf jika aku bicara seperti ini, tapi tugasmu hanya melayaninya diatas ranjang Min. Kau tidak harus mengikuti kemana ia pergi dan menyaksikan kelakuan konyolnya itu.." Siwon menatap Sungmin iba. Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengulaskan senyum kecut. Miris memang kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal bodoh demi Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan Keluarga Cho. Melayani Kyuhyun setiap hari dia membutuhkanku. Terdengar menyedihkan memang kalau mengingat statusku. Seorang slave yang bahkan tidak pernah disentuh oleh masternya. Apa aku terlihat begitu menjijikan hyung sampai Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyentuhku? Apa aku harus mengemis padanya agar ia mau tidur denganku?" Sungmin tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kedua bola mata foxy itu mulai berair. Siwon melihat Sungmin seperti ini merasa tidak enak.

"Maafkan aku Minnie. Aku tahu ini semua bukan mau kalian berdua. Tapi tidak harus dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu Min. Aku tau kau menderita karena statusmu yang sekarang.."

"Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada tuhan. Mengapa ia berikan aku takdir seperti ini?Jujur aku lelah hyung! Tapi yang harus kau tahu, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan berubah. Dia akan kembali seperti dulu. Kyuhyunku yang dulu hyung. Aku yakin itu!" Ucap Sungmin nyaris berteriak.

Siwon diam. Dia paham kenapa Sungmin bertahan sampai sekarang. Ia paham mengapa Sungmin berkorban sampai seperti ini. Siwon memejamkan matanya perlahan. Memori masa kecil antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba-tiba terbayang dipikiran Siwon. Bayangan Kyuhyun kecil yang menangis saat Sungmin pulang ke rumahnya. 'Ya tuhan ini rumit' batin siwon.

"LEE SUNGMIN, KAU DIMANA?! CEPAT KEKAMARKU!" Sungmin dan Siwon menghela nafas saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kyuhyun memanggilku hyung. Aku permisi.."

Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Siwon. Selama perjalanan ke kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Seberapapun Sungmin berusaha menghapus air matanya, tetap saja rasa perih itu akan terus menusuk jantungnya.

Sesampainya Sungmin di depan kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengetuk pelan pintu besar di hadapannya. "Kyu, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Buatkan kami bertiga makanan. Kau tahu bercinta memakan tenaga yang sangat banyak kan? Cepat buatkan kami makanan!.." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam.

"Ne Kyu aku akan memasak sekarang.."

Sungmin terdiam di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Hatinya tidak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi. Hatinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang selalu Kyuhyun torehkan. Apa kenangan masa kecil mereka sama sekali tak membekas dihati Kyuhyun? Apa sudah tak ada tempat special lagi untuknya dihati Kyuhyun seperti dulu. Bahkan kata-kata Kyuhyun kecil masih terngiang dipikiran Sungmin sampai sekarang. Sungmin hanya ingin tahu seberapa berharganya dia untuk Kyuhyun? Apa hanya sebatas sampah saja?

"Ky-kyu, ssebe..sebenarnya..Ssu..ssungmin –ssi itu ssi..ssiapa?" Seketika Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Hyeri. Dan bagai ribuan pisau yang menusuki jantungnya, demi tuhan saat ini juga Sungmin ingin mati mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Di..dia hanya..bbu..budak menjiikan..ya..yang diangkat..anak oleh umma.."

TBC

Review juseyoooo


	2. Chapter 2

And I Love You

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belng to god but the story is mine

Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys

Summary

Sungmin tau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang dan Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sangat berbeda. Namun seberapa keras dan benci Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin yakin bahwa masih ada tempat kecil di hati Kyuhyun untuknya

a/n:

Di chapter ini bakal ada flashbacknya ya. Pelan-pelan ngebuka masalalunya KyuMin. Mudah-mudahan pada gak bosen ya. And thank you so much buat chingudeul yang udah ninggalin review di chap 1. Neomu gomawoyo. happy reading^^

Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya

"Ky-kyu, ssebe..sebenarnya..Ssu..ssungmin –ssi itu ssi..ssiapa?" Seketika Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Hyeri. Dan bagai ribuan pisau yang menusuki jantungnya, demi tuhan saat ini juga Sungmin ingin mati mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Di..dia hanya..bbu..budak menjiikan..ya..yang diangkat..anak oleh umma.."

And I Love You~

Sungmin merasa hatinya benar-benar hancur sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya hanyalah seorang budak menjijikan! Ya tuhan bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan dari apapun. Memang selama ini belum pernah ada teman kencan kencan Kyuhyun yang bertanya tentang siapa dirinya. Dan saat Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan jelas siapakah Sungmin sebenarnya, namja itu mengatakan kalau Sungmin hanyalah seorang budak yang menjijikan.

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas sekarang. Ia hanya diam mematung di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin. Sekasar apapun perkataan Kyuhyun padanya, tapi dipandang menjijikan oleh orang yang kau sayangi jauh lebih sakit rasanya. Jika Kyuhyun marah pada Sungmin , namja itu hanya akan meneriaki Sungmin bodoh, tidak berguna. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung Sungmin dengan kata-kata budak.

Perlahan Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Ia tidak boleh lupa kalau Kyuhyun memintanya memasak. Sungmin berusaha menahan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, namun percuma karena hatinya juga ikut menangis.

Namja manis ini sama sekali kehilangan konsentrasinya. Sehingga beberapa kali tangannya tergores pisau hingga berdarah. Namun luka hati yang Sungmin rasa jauh lebih menyakitkan. Terlihat sesekali Sungmin mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

Setelah 1 jam berkutat dengan masakan, akhirnya makanan untuk Kyuhyun selesai. Dengan telaten Sungmin menatanya dengan rapi diatas meja makan. Disusunnya buah-buahan segar kesukaan Kyuhyun. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak menyukai sayuran, tapi namja berkulit pucat itu tetap menyukai buah. Sungmin hafal betul hal-hal yang Kyuhyun sukai dan juga tidak disukainya. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun sehari-hari, bagaimana Kyuhyun jika ia sedang marah, ah semua itu sekana sudah tereka otomatis di ingatan Sungmin.

TING TING TING

_'ah sudah jam 5 pagi..'_ Batin Sungmin. Ia bahkan belum sempat tidur. Kyuhyun mungkin baru akan selesai dengan urusan ranjangnya jam 6. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi meja makan tersebut. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja. Kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Hari ini benar-benar melahkan untuk Sungmin. Lelah secara disik dan juga lelah secara batin. Perlahan Sungmin mulai tenggelam dalam rasa lelahnya dan kedua mata foxy itu mulai terpejam. Biarkan Sungmin istirahat sejenak dan melupakan rasa sakit dihatinya walau sebentar.

And I Love You~

_bocah lelaki itu hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Tak peduli dengan ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk, berusaha mengabaikan teman-temannya walaupun percuma. _

_"Hey Sungmin, coba kau lihat dirimu. Kau itu namja atau yeoja, huh?!" kata anak laki-laki yang paling tinggi diantara teman-temannya._

_"Mana ada namja yang menyukai warna pink? Aku saja yang yeoja lebih suka warna biru.."_

_"lihat bahkan dia lebih cantik dariku.."_

_"Hey anak manja, kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat jawab pertanyaan kami.."_

_Sungmin kecil hanya diam. Toh untuk apa meladeni mereka? Pikir sungmin. Lebih baik dia diam dan menunggu teman-temannya lelah sendiri. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan menghabiskan bekalnya di dalam kelas tanpa ada seorang seorangpun yang menemaninya._

_Sungmin duduk di bangku kelas 3 Seoul Elementary School. Menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah tanpa teman. Yang ia terima hanya ejekan saja. Hanya Karena Sungmin menyukai warna pink, setiap hari selalu membawa bekal yang dibuatkan khusus oleh ibunya, dan bodyguard yang selalu menjaga Sungmin, membuat teman-teman Sungmin menjulukinya anak manja. Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada kedua orangtuanya. Sungmin pikir ini hanya masalah kecil yang tak harus dibesar-besarkan. _

_Sungmin menjadi salah-satu terpintar di kelasnya. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki masalah di kelas dan itu sangat mempermudah dirinya. Kalian tahu bukan kalu teman-teman Sungmin menjauinya? Jadi kalau ia kurang mengerti, ia harus bertanya pada siapa? Dan sepintar-pintarnya Sungmin, mereka enggang bertanya pada dirinya. Alasannya? 'untuk apa aku bertanya pada anak manja sepertimu?' atau 'lebih baik aku tidak mengerti daripada harusbertanya padamu.' Begitulah kata mereka_

_Ah Sungmin jadi teringat sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah hari ini akan ada siswa pindahan dari jepang kan? Ne sebenarnya Sungmin penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Jepang adalah salah satu Negara kesuakaan Sungmin. Dan ia pernah tinggal disana selama 2 tahun. Karena Sungmin sangat menyukai Negara sakura itu, meskipun sudah lama kembali ke Korea ia masih berbicara menggunakan bahasa Jepang._

_KRINGG KRINGG_

_Saru per satu teman-teman Sungmin mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Sungmin merasa iri dengan anak laki-laki lainnya yang selalu bermain bola bersama teman-temannya saat istirahat. Sungmin pernah ingin bergabung bersama mereka, namun apa yang Sungmin terima? Mereka malah mengejek Sungmin seperti 'Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas anak manja. Permainan ini hanya untuk namja, bukan untuk yeoja. Hahaha' atau juga 'Kau pasti tidak mau kan kulit puithmu jadi hitam Karena bermain bola? Sudah sana. Lagipula kau tidak berguna..'_

_"Anak-anak, mohon perhatiannya sebentar.." Kim Sonsaengnim membuayrkan lamunan Sungmin. "Ini Kyuhyun. Dia teman baru kalian dari Jepang. Karena pekerjaan ayahnya, maka Kyuhyun harus pindah ke Korea. Kyuhyun, ayo perkenalkan dirimu.." _

_"Annyeong haseyo. Jeoneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun. Gomawo.." Anak bernama Kyuhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa murid perempuan yang duduk di barisan depan menatap kyuhyun terkagum-kagum. Yah Sungmin akui kalau Kyuhyun memang cukup tampan._

_"Nah kalau begitu Kyu kau bisa duduk disebelah Sooyeon.." Ucap Kim sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin. Kyuhyun berjalan santai menuju tempatnya, tanpa mempedulikan banyak pasang mata yang kini tengah memperhatikannya, termasuk Sungmin._

_"Nah anak-anak sekarang buka buku matematika kalian halam 30." _

_Pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang. Ternyata selain tampan, murid baru bernama Kyuhyun itu juga pintar. Ia sangat teliti dalam mengerjakan soal. Tak heran kalau mungkin sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan menjadi siswa populer di sekolah ini. _

_Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sekarang sudah pukul 12 siang. Murid-murid mulai merpaihkan tas mereka dan bersiap pulang. Sungmin sempat melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jinki dan Jonghyun. Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa risih melihat banyak murid-murid perempuan menatapi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berlebihan. Well, mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Toh juga masih banyak murid di Seoul ES yang sama tampannya dengan Kyuhyun._

_Sekarang bell pulang sudah benar-benar berbunyi. Semua murid menghambur keluar kelas dengan cepat. Sungmin berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah. Supirnya pasti sudah menunggu di depan. Dan begitu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, ternyata bukan hanya Lee ahjussi, supir Sungmin sajalah yang datang untuk menjemputnya, tapi juga ada eomma Sungmin._

_"Sayang, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya eomma Sungmin sembari mengelus surai-surai lembut milik anaknya. "Pasti menyenangkan bukan? Apa hari ini bermain sepak bola lagi bersama teman-temanmu?" Eomma Sungmin yang memang tidak mengetahui keadaan anaknya yang sebenarnya hanya tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin. _

_"Aniyo eomma. Hari ini kami pergi ke perpustakaan.." Ucap Sungmin bohong. Eomma Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban bohong anaknya._

_"Dan apa kau menghabiskan bekalmu hari ini sayang?" _

_"Tentu saja eomma. Sebenarnya hari ini ada murid baru di kelas Minnie, eomma. Dia tampan dan juga pintar.." Sungmin berceloteh dengan senangnya._

_"Anak baru? Wah siapa namanya?"_

_"Namanya Kyuhyun eomma. Dia baru saja pindah dari Jepang hehe Minnie jadi merindukan Jepang eomma.." _

_"Kalau begitu liburan besok kita kesana ne? eomma juga merindukan Hyojin ahjumma.." Wajah Sungmin langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan eommanya. Pergi ke Jepang? Pasti sangat menyenangkan._

_Semenjak sampai sampai di rumah, eomma Sungmin langsung meminta Sungmin untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan siang. Begitu masuk ke dalam kamar, Sungmin langsung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang merah jambunya. Tangannya meraih sebuah boneka teddy bear pemberian sang appa pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-7._

_"Sepertinya tidak buruk juga jika aku mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan? Siapa tahu dia mau menjadi temanku.." Sungmin berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya. Ia mengulas senyum manis dan warna merah samar mulai mewarnai kedua pipi gembilnya._

_"Yaaa besok aku akan mengajaknya berkenalan. Fighting Minnie!"_

"Ming, cepat ambilkan berkasku yang kau tinggalkan di mobil!"

And I Love You

"Ne Kyu tunggu sebentar.."

Setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, Sungmin berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Melayani Kyuhyun, mengantarkan namja itu bekerja atau mungkin ke bar. Tapi hampir 1 minggu Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke bar untuk sekedar minum atau mengencani gadis-gadis disana. Padahal paling tidak seminggu 4 kali Kyuhyun akan pergi ke tempat bejat itu.

Dan semenjak hari itu Sungmin mulai menjaga jarak dnegan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun jika Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya. Di kantorpun biasanya Sungmin akan menunggu Kyuhyun di sofa dekat meja sekertaris Kyuhyun, namun sekarang Sungmin lebih memilih menunggu di pantry atau menunggu di mobil saja. Jika Kyuhyun membutuhkannya, Kyuhyun bisa menelpon Sungmin dan Sungmin akan segera datang ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin padanya. Pada awalnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, namun lama-kelamaan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun. Hari ini ia berniat mempertanyakan perihal perubahan sikap Sungmin padanya. Dan Kyuhyun ingin mendengar jawaban yang masuk akal dari slavenya itu.

"Ini Kyu berkas-berkasmu yang tertinggal. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." Belum sempat Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun sudah menahan tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin duduk di kursi depan meja kerjanya. "Ada apa denganmu eum?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Maksudnya Kyu? Aku.. tidak mengerti.." Ucap Sungmin sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun yang bisa menangkap kegugupan di wajah Sungmin malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Sungmin.

"Jangan berbohong Min. Kau bukan pembohong yang pintar." Sungmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun di tengkuknya. Sialnya lagi, hari ini Sungmin memakai t-shirt tanpa kerah dan berpotongan rendah. Jadilah tengkuk Sungmin kini cukup terekspos.

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong manis.." Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin satu kali. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Kyuhyun belum pernah Melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong.. kk-kyu-" Ucap Sungmin tertahan karena kini Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir merahnya.."

TBC

Annyeong chingudeul^^ Makasih banyak yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Thats all i need hehe/ makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran dan yang minta apdet kilat hehe ini aku usahain. Maaf banget kalau ceritanya pendek/ngebosenin. But for the last hehe Kamsahamnida & review pls *deep bow* -winecouple203


	3. Chapter 3

And I Love You

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belng to god but the story is mine

Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys

Summary

Sungmin tau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang dan Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sangat berbeda. Namun seberapa keras dan benci Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin yakin bahwa masih ada tempat kecil di hati Kyuhyun untuknya.

a/n: Ada part yg bercetak miring itu flashback ya^^

And I Love You~

Cerita Sebelumnya

"Jangan coba-coba berbohong manis.." Kyuhyun mengecup tengkuk Sungmin satu kali. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Kyuhyun belum pernah Melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong.. kk-kyu-" Ucap Sungmin tertahan karena kini Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir merahnya.."

And I Love You~

Tubuh Sungmin langsung menegang ketika secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menciumnya. Dan saking terkejutnya, tubuh Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang memang menyadari kalau Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon, malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Digigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sesekali menghisap bibir atas namja pemilik mata foxy indah itu.

Ciuman yang cukup panas itu terhenti ketika Kyuhyun merasa kalau Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan benar saja, begitu Kyuhyun melepas panggutannya, wajah putih Sungmin terlihat memerah dan tersengal Karena kehabisan nafas. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan raut pada wajah Sungmin, sedikit terbersit rasa bersalah.

"Maaf ming.. aku..aku tidak sengaja.." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya. Sungmin yang sedang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak, langsung terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya berdenyut. Sungmin mulai merasakan sakit lagi di hatinya.

"Ne Kyu gwenchana.." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Dan apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi Ming? Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sungmin dengar.

"Aku tidakmengerti Kyu. Tidak.. tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku Kyu. Aku.. sama sekali tidak menghindarimu.."

"Benar apa kata ku. Kau itu bukan pembohong yang hebat Ming. Bahkan aku belum bertanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat seperti menjauhiku.." Sungmin langung merutuki kebodohannya. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku.." Ucap Sungmin sebisanya. Namja manis itu kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunda dulu agar bisa mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Oh iya Ming, habis jam makan siang kita pergi ke tempat Siwon hyung. Tolong batalkan semua janji dengan klien hari ini, araseo?" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari duduknya lalu pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Jadi.. itu semua tidak sengaja Kyu?"

And I Love You

_Sungmin kecil berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Hari ini entah kenapa Sungmin ingin datang lebih pagi ke sekolah. Eomma Sungmin sampai bingung dengan anak satu-satunya ini. Karena biasanya, Sungmin baru akan berangkat 15 menit menjelang bel masuk, mengingat rumah Sungmin yang tidak terlalu jauh._

_Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sekolahnya. 'masih sepi' batin Sungmin. Yah sepertinya ia datang terlalu pagi juga. Sungmin berjalan santai sambil memperhatikan lapangan bola yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Belum pernah sekalipun teman-teman Sungminmengizinkannya untuk bergabung bermain bersama. Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan kedepannya. Sampai Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu sampai tubuh mungilnya kehilangan keseimbangan._

_"Aishh Sungmin-ah mianhae aku tidak sengaja.."_

_DEG_

_'Suara ini.. Kyuhyun?'_

_"Biar kubantu kau berdiri." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya diam terduduk, pelan-pelan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. "gwaenchana? Apa aku membuatmu terluka?"_

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung beridir secara tiba-tiba dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya itu. Sungmin yang tengah berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun, langsung menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian meneriakan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun._

_"Mianhamnida kyuhyun-ah.." teriak Sungmin yang langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kelas._

_Kyuhyun yang tadinya bingung langsunng tersenyum melihat tingkah ajaib temannya. Namja berkulit pucat itu kembali berjalan kea rah toilet yang memang menjadi tujuannya. Namun begitu ia masuk ke dalam toilet khusus namja itu, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bau seperti telur busuk yang pernah dibuan oleh kim ahjumma sewaktu ia membersihkan kulkas di dapur. Kyuhyun yakin kalau indra penciumannya masih berfungsi dengan benar._

_Tiba-tiba salah satu bilik toilet yang biasa digunakan untuk mengganti baju terbuka. Kyuhyun melihat Changmin dan Minho keluar dari sana sambil membawa sebuah plastic berwarna hitam. Dan Kyuhyun yakin kalau bau telur busuk itu berasal dari plastik yang di pegang oleh Changmin barusan. Sementara Changmin dan Minho tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun disana. Mereka berjalan tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasang wajah bingung. _

_"Mungkin untuk bermain atau melakukan percobaan? Ah sudahlah.." Kyuhyunpun masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa penasarannya._

And I Love You~

"Selamat siang tuan muda Choi. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah berada di Choi Corp sekarang. Seperti yang tadi Kyuhyun bilang, menemui Choi Siwon. Siwon yang terlihat sedang membaca beberapa berkas perusahaan langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tertawa begitu ia menangkap ekspresi bingung di wajah Siwon. Sementara Sungmin diam saja melihat 2 sibling ini.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu hyung. Buahahaha wajahmu sangat aneh sekarang!" Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menahan langsung tertawa kencang. Siwon yang mulai jengah melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, langsung berjalan kearah adik sepupunya itu.

PLETAK

"Auww sakit hyung! kau ini tega sekali memukul adikmu yang tampan ini?" Kyuhyun langsung protes karena Siwon menjitak kepalanya. Namun sang pelaku malah pergi menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum kecil milihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dengan santai Siwon merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mengajak Sungmin menjauh dari kyuhyun.

"Minnie, bagaimana kalau pergi makan siang?" Tanya Siwon.

"Tapi Kyuhyun.."

"Sudah tinggalkan saja anak manja itu.." Ucap Siwon lalu menarik Sungmin dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggerutu sendiri.

"Yakkk kalian mau pergi kemana?!"

And I Love You

"Kyu, kau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau cheesy beef saja hyung."

"Minnie, kau pesan apa?"

"Aku pasta saja hyung.."

Pelayan yang tadi mencatat pesanan sudah pergi meninggalkan meja dimana Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin duduk sekarang. Sebenarnya Siwon agak heran, Karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun mau datang ke kantornya. Kalau memang ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan, biasanya Kyuhyun akan meminta Siwon bertemu di rumah Siwon saja. Kyuhyun agak malas datang ke kantor Siwon karena ia pernah dikerjai oleh Seohyun, salahs satu pegawai Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menceritakan itu pada Siwon. Kyuhyun yakin kalau ia menceritakan semua pada Siwon,habis sudah riwayat Kyuhyun karena Siwon bisa menertawakannya seharian.

Tak lama makanan pesanan KyuMinWon datang. Mereka makan dengan tenang, tanpa terlibat pembicaraan sedikitpun. Siwon selesai duluan denga makanannya. Diikuti Kyuhyun, lalu yang terakhir Sungmin.

Siwon yang milihat ada sisa saus yang menempel pada sudut bibir Sungmin, menyunggingkan senyum. Kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sungmin dan menghapus sisa saus tersebut. "Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja Minnie.." Ucap Siwon.

Sungmin cukup kaget melihat tindakan Siwon barusan. Mata Sungmin melirik sedikit kearah Kyuhyun, namun namja itu hanya memasang wajah stoic saja. Datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Makanan penutup pesanan merekapun datang. Siwon memakan cakenya sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin yang cukup lahap menghabiskan ice cream strawberry kesuakaannya. Siwon mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin saking gemasnya melihat tingkah namja itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam menghabiskan cakenya tanpa minat. '_what the hell aku kesini untuk makan siang, bukan untuk melihat orang bermesraan.'_ Batin kyuhyun kesal.

"Hyung, aku sudah selesai. Bisa cepat kau habiskan makananmu? Dan Ming, kau bukan anak kecil. Jangan membuatku malu. Cepat habiskan ice creammu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Mianhae kyu. Aku juga sudah selesai kok." Siwon yang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang mulai kumat, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Siwon tau, sebenarnya Sungmin masih ingin menghabiska ice creamnya. Tapi apa boleh buat? Kalau Kyuhyun sudah bicara, yang bisa Sungmin lakukan hanya menurut saja.

"Baiklah sudah jam 2 juga dan aku harus kembali ke kantor. Dan Kyu, apa kau datang menemuiku karena urusan kantor atau memang mau mengajakku makan siang?" Ucap Siwon to the point.

"Tadinya ada yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu hyung,tapi tiba-tiba moodku hilang. Besok saja."

"Sepertinya moodmu benar-benar rusak tuan muda Cho. Baiklahaku akan pulang naik taksi saja, jadi kalian tidak perlu mengantarku lagi ke kantor.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hyung aku duluan.."

"Hati-hati di jalan Kyu. Sampai jumpa lagi Minnie.." Siwon melambaikan tangannya pad Sungmin, namun ketika Sungmin ingin membalas, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin menjauh dari pandangan Siwon.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di kursi penumpang, bukan di depan setir seperti biasa. Kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan mengambil alih setir. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuka mulut. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tapi tujuan Kyuhyun saat ini bukan kantor, melainkan rumahnya. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, namja itu langsung melepas seatbeltnya, dan turun dari dari mobil. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya, dan menghempaskan begitu saja tubuh namja mungil itu hingga terjatuh.

"Aku mau pergi. Kau tunggu di rumah dan jangan coba-coba untuk mengubungi eomma dan appa. Awas kau Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian. Sungmin hanya bisa menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang terluka karena tergores aspal. Yang ada dipikiran Sungmin saat ini hanya satu. Cho Kyuhyun.

And I Love You~

_Sungmin berlari keluar kelas. Kali ini ia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia ingin berjalan ke meja guru untuk meletakan buku PRnya, dengan sengaja teman-temannya meletakan telur busuk di lantai dan bodohnya Sungmin tidak menyadari itu. _

_Dengan sangat tidak elitnya, Sungmin terjatuh dan telur busuk yang barusan ia injak, kini menempel pada celana dan sepatu Sungmin. Sementara teman-teman Sungmin tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang terlihat menahan tangis. _

_"HAHAHA RASAKAN ITU ANAK MANJA!"_

_"BAGAIMANA RASANYA LEE SUNGMIN? TELUR-TELUR ITU COCOK UNTUKMU!"_

_Rasanya habis sudah rasa sabar Sungmin. Tanpa basa-basi, Sungmin langsung berlari keluar kelas. Tak peduli kalau 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Sungmin berlari kearah toilet sekola. Setidaknya ia juga tak mau berbuat bodoh dengan memaki teman-temannya. Lebih baik ia membersihkan celana dan sepatunya. _

_Sungmin lega karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam toilet. Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang. Akhirnya Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam toilet siswa yang berukuran cukup besar itu. Sungmin benar-benar menangis dengan kencang. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan._

_Tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada seseorang di dalam bilik toilet yang mendengarnya menangis. Kyuhyun kesulitan memasang ikat pinggangnya, makanya ia masih berada di dalam toilet. Begitu ingin keluar, Kyuhyun mendengar seseorang menangis. Begitu Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluarkan kepalanya, ternyata Sungminlah yang sedang menangis._

_"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depannya dan menyaksikan ia menangis._

_"Lebih baik kau pergi Kyuhyun jika kau ingin menertawaiku juga.." Sungmin kecil berusaha menghapus air matanya._

_"Ada apa dengan celanamu? " Kyuhyun melihat celana Sungmin basah dan ia langsung menangkap bau telur yang sangat menyengat dari celana Sungmin._

_'apa ini ulah Changmin dan Minho ya?' pikir Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin._

_"Kau dikerjai? Ani aku tidak akan menertawakanmu kok.." kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam saja._

_"Ini pakai sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan celanamu.."_

TBC

Annyeong readersku tercinta /digaplok/. Ngaret ya? Hehe mianhae;( Tapi aku mau bilang makasih banget buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya. Jujur sempet kaget loh begitu liat reviewnya naik banyak. Neomu gomawoyo^^

Buat yang minta NC, aku belum bisa kasih di chap ini. Tapi aku udah perkirain (?) bakal ada NC nih di chap berikutnya hehe. Makasih banget udah ngasih komen2 yang membangun aku dan jadi semangat buat nulis ff ini. maaf juga kalo chap ini pendek lagi._.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya hoho /deepbow/

-Winecouple203


	4. Chapter 4

And I Love You

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belng to god but the story is mine

Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys

Summary

Sungmin tau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang dan Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sangat berbeda. Namun seberapa keras dan benci Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin juga tau bahwa masih ada tempat kecil di hati Kyuhyun untuknya.

a/n: Ada part yg bercetak miring itu flashback ya^^

And I Love You~

Kyuhyun belum juga pulang semenjak kejadian tadi siang. Padahal sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dengan perasaan gelisah. Sedari tadi namja manis ini terus berdiri di pintu takut. Sungmin khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ssi, apa tuan muda Kyuhyun belum pulang juga?" Tanya butler Kim.

"Belum ahjussi. Eotteohke? Harusnya aku mengikutinya saja tadi siang." Sungmin kalut.

"Kurasa Tuan muda pergi ke Bar lagi Sungmin-ssi. Dan kufikir dia sudah dewasa untuk melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sampai mabuk? Dia tidak membawa supir ahjussi!" Sungmin semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun

"Lebih baik kau menunggu di kamarmu saja. Ini sudah malam. Biar aku yang menunggu tuan muda sampai ia pulang." Butler Kim benar. Kyuhyun sudah besar bukan? Kekhawatiran Sungmin terlalu berlebihan saja.

"Baiklah ahjussi. Kalau Kyuhyun sudah pulang, tolong beritahu aku. Aku pamit ke kamar dulu ahjussi.."

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sebenarnya, Sungmin sama sekali belum mengantuk. Dipikiran Sungmin saat ini hanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin kekhawatirannya ini terlalu berlebihan?

Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menciumnya, Siwon memperlakukannya dengan manis, Ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun, dan sekarang Kyuhyun pergi tanpa kabar. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, tapi apa pola pikir namja itu sudah cukup dewasa? Kyuhyun itu ceroboh, suka seenaknya, plin-plan. Apa orang seperti ini bisa dipercaya? Bahkan kedua orangtua Kyuhyun menyadari sifat Kyuhyun yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Makanya mereka meminta Sungmin 'mendampingi' Kyuhyun.

DRRT DRRT

_From: Siwon hyung_

_Minnie, baru saja butler Kim menelponku. Ia bilang Kyuhyun belum pulang? Kau baik-baik saja kan?_

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa Kim ahjussi menghubungi Siwon? Bagaimana jika Siwon menghubungi kedua orang tua Kyuhyun? Namja itu bisa terkena masalah.

DRRT DRRT

_Siwon Hyung is Calling_

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya begitu merasakan benda digenggamannya bergetar. Begitu melihat nama sang penelpon, namja kelinci itu langsung menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"_Yoboseyo hyung.."_

"…_."_

"_Ne Kyuhyun belum pulang."_

"…_."_

"_Aniya. Tidak usah hyung. kau tidak perlu datang kesini.."_

"…_."_

"_Ne aku akan menghubungimu. Annyeong."_

Sungmin mengehela nafasnya berat setelah panggilan dari siwon sudah terputus. Namja manis itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang mewahnya. Kedua mata foxy itu ia pejamkan walau sebenernya ia belum mengantuk sama sekali. Bandannya terasa pegal sekali. Dan luka di sikutnya akibat Kyuhyun dorongan Kyuhyun tadi siang, masih terasa ngilu. Sungmin merasa kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Ah ya, Sungmin baru ingat. Terakhir ia makan itu tadi siang. Sungmin melewatkan makan malamnya dan memilih menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendengar suara berisik dari lantai bawah. Sungmin langsung mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Atau mungkin Kyuhyun sudah pulang?

BRAKK

Baru saja Sungmin ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, pintu kayu bercat putih itu sudah dibuka oleh sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau pergi kemana saj-" Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan Sungmin dan membanting tubuh mungil itu ke atas ranjang. "s-sakit Kyu.."

"Kau bilang sakit?! Anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu Lee Sungmin! Oh atau kau mau kupanggil dengan sebutan Cho Sungmin hah? Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah. Namja berkulit pucat itu berdiri dengan wajah memerah karena pengaruh alcohol. Kyuhyun mabuk dan itu jelas sekali.

"Maaf Kyu. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Apa kesalahanku kali ini?" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang marah padanya, mulai tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sampai-sampai Kyuhyun sangat marah padanya.

"Sekarang kau bertanya apa kesalahanmu? Apa kau pikir bermesraan dengan namja lain dihadapanku itu bukan kesalahan?"

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu Siwon hyung? kalau benar, demi tuhan Kyu itu hanya perlakuan seorang hyung pada adiknya. Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Siwon hyung.." Tangis Sungmin pecah, namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan namja manis didepannya.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada hyungku itu? Aku benar-benar menyesal menyetujui keinginan umma dan appa untuk menikahimu Lee Sungmin! Aku sudah berbaik hati menerimamu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Benar-benar namja murahan!"

Bagai ribuan pisau yang menembus jantung Sungmin. Sesak. Sakit sekali. Kyuhyun menyesal? Apa ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan saat orang yang kau cintai mengatakan kalau ia menyesal sudah menikahimu? Sungmin rasa tidak ada. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun bilang kalau ia adalah namja murahan? Ya tuhan Sungmin ingin mati rasanya.

Air mata kini mulai membanjiri pipi gembil Sungmin. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Sungmin miliki, namja manis itu mencoba berdiri. Namun sial, badannya terasa sangat lemas sekarang.

"Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada Siwon hyung. Kalau kau marah padaku, kau boleh hukum aku Kyu. Apapun itu akan aku lakukan. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini.." Mata foxy semakin banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening. Sungmin merasa sesak.

"Hukuman? Baik kalau itu yang kau mau!"

Kyuhyun yang memang amarahnya sedang tersulut, langsung saja kembali mendorong tubuh Sungmin kasar. Membuat namja yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun itu kembali terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun melumat bibir kissable Sungmin. Nafsu yang kini menyelimuti diri Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan akal sehatnya. Tangan Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin, membuat namja kelinci itu membuka mulutnya. Memberikan akses masuk untuk lidah Kyuhyun agar bisa menjelajahi dirinya lebih dalam. Sungmin sendiri sama sekali tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Namja manis itu hanya pasrah.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini mulai turun menggerayangi dada Sungmin. Tangan-tangan itu mencubiti nipple Sungmin kasar dari balik kaos yang namja itu kenakan. Ciuman Kyuhyun pun mulai berpindah dari mulai Pipi, kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, dan sekarang turun ke leher jenjang milik sang namja kelinci. Dengan rakus Kyuhyun menggigit-gigit leher putih itu hingga menimbulkan bercak keunguan disana.

"Ngg..ah K-kyu.." Sungmin melenguh saat Kyuhyun kembali meninggalkan jejak di lehernya. Sungmin bisa merasakan benda lunak basah yang menjilati lehernya. Dan "Ahh..Auw..ahh" desahan-desahan itu kembali lolos dari mulut Sungmin. Mebuat nafsu Kyuhyun semakin naik saja.

Tangan Kyuhyun kini tak lagi bermain di dada Sungmin. Tangan kanannya mulai turun kedaerah selatan tubuh Sungmin. Membelai bagian paha Sungmin, dan naik lebih dalam kearah gundukan dibalik celana jeans selutut yang namja manis itu kenakan. Kyuhyun meremas-remas gundukan yang sudah mulai mengeras itu. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi, ia gunakan untuk menanggalkan kaos Sungmin.

"Haha ternyata milikmu sudah mengeras kelinci sialan?" Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan berjalan kearah nakas kecil di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah gunting dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantung celananya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyuhyun langsung menggunting bungkusan yang barusan ia keluarkan. Kini nampak sebuah vibrator dan cock ring ditangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari benda apa yang baru saja keluarkan langsung terdiam. _"vibrator? Aku harap Kyuhyun tidak akan menggunakan itu ya tuhan.." _ batin Sungmin. Namja manis itu hanya tau Vibrator saja, karena Kyuhyun sering menggunakan benda tersebut saat sedang bercinta dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ia temui di bar. Sungmin mulai menyadari ada sinyal-sinyal bahaya saat Kyuhyun mulai menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol 'ON' pada benda yang berukuran hampir sama dengan 'adik kecil'-nya itu. Namja Cho itu menatap nyalang tubuh Sungmin yang sudah half-naked di hadapannya. "Cepat buku celanamu!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin sendiri hanya menurut dan melepas celana jeas yang ia kenakan.

"Cho Sungmin, selamat menikmati hukumanmu sayang.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Membuat wajah tampannya mengeluarkan aura bahaya menurut Sungmin. Tidak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat kaki Sungmin dan memasuka satu jarinya terlebih dahulu. Wajah Sungmin mulai memerah menahan sensasi aneh saat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun masuk kedalam holenya. Tak lama setelahnya, Kyuhyun menambahkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole Sungmin. Namja manis itu memekik saat merasakan ada benda lain yang memasuki holenya. Kyuhyun menggerakan jarinya keluar masuk hole Sungmin. Awalnya memang terasa aneh dan perih saat jari-jari Kyuhyun membelah holenya, namun Kini Sungmin mulai merasakan nikmat akibat pergesekan jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun dengan dinding rectumnya.

Namja Cho itu diam-diam mulai menggesekan kepala vibrotor yang tadi ia bawa ke bagian luar rectum 'istrinya' itu. Dan dengan satu sentakan, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan vibrator tersebut ke dalam hole Sungmin dan menarik keluar kedua jarinya. Membuat Sungmin bukan hanya sekedar memekik saja, namun nyaris berteriak menahan sakit saat merasakan benda bergetar itu seakan merobek lubangnya.

Kyuhyun memperbesar volume getaran pada vibatornya dan mendorong benda itu semakin dalam memasuki hole Sungmin. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, perih, aneh yang bercampur menjadi satu masuk kedalam dirinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar menanamkan vibrator tersebut di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melirik junior Sungmin yang sudah menengang Sempurna. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah tak memegang vibator lagi, kini terulur memainkan junior Sungmin. Memijit-mijit kasar twinball Sungmin membuat sang pemiliknya mulai mengeluarkan erangan-erangan tertahan dari bibir mungilnya. Namun tujuan Kyuhyun adalah untuk menghukum Sungmin kan?

Benar saja, Kyuhyun memasangkan cock ring tersebut pada kejantanan Sungmin. Junior Sungmin yang tadinya sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih kental di ujung kejantanannya, kini mulai terhenti akibat jepitan dari cock ring tersebut. Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa meremas seprainya karena orgasmenya tertahan begitu saja.

Kyuhyun yang juga tidak ingin bermain pasif, sekarang mulai menanggalkan pakainnya sendiri. Dan tampaklah tubuh tegap Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian di hadapan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu naik ke atas ranjang dan berdiri tepat disamping wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan memposisikannya agar duduk persis di depan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang kini juga sudah menegang sempurna.

"Buku mulutmu!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Dengan tidak sabaran, Kyuhyun langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri hampir tersedak karena ukuran kejantanan Kyuhyun yang besar dan hampir memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Namja tampan itu memerintah Sungmin agar mulai 'memanjakan' Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Sungmin yang kesulitan bergerak akibat vibrator yang masih tertanam di dalam holenya, perlahan menggerakan mulutnya dan meng-in-out-kan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Namja kelinci itu-Sungmin- yang memang belum pernah melakukan hubunagn intim seperti ini, tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selain melakukan gerakan In-out saja. Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin hanya mengin-outnya saja, mulai mengumpat kesal karena tidak mendapatkan service yang sempurna dari mulut Sungmin.

"Lakukan yang lebih dalam Sungmin! Jangan berpura-pura polos!" Bentak Kyuhyun sembari menarik kasar rambut Sungmin. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sungmin tersedak saat Kyuhyun mendorong masuk kejantanannya kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia bosan. Diliriknya wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan mungkin akan menjerit karena orgasmenya tertahan oleh cock ring yang Kyuhyun pasang pada kejantanannya. Sungmin melenguh dan untuk pertama kalinya ia mengalami orgasme kering. Untuk pertama kali dan rasanya sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya. Kini namja Cho itu berdiri-lagi- di depan selangkangan Sungmin. Seringain kembali tercetak di wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Its show time Sungminnie!" Kyuhyun mulai melebarkan kaki Sungmin. Kemudian mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras itu ke arah hole Sungmin. "Ini akan sangat sakit sayang.." Ucap Kyuhyun sakratis. Kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai membelai bagian luar hole yang Sungmin. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mulai memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam hole Sungmin yang bahkan masih dipenuhi oleh vibrator yang tadi namja Cho itu masukan.

Namun gerakan 'pelan-pelan' itu hanya berlangsung sementara. Dengan satu sentakan, Kyuhyun memasukan seluruh batang kejantannanya kedalam hole Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tidak menahan bisa rintihan karena rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Kyu.. s-sakit sekali..arghh" Hole Sungmin rasanya seperti terbelah saat Kyuhyun memasukan kejantanannya kedalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar perih.

"Damn.. oh my god Lee Sungmin your hole why its so fucking tight? Oh.." Erang Kyuhyun karena hole Sungmin terasa sangat sempit dan kuat menjepit kejantannya. Rasa hangat dan bergetar karena vibrator yang masih menyala membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin menegang. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menggerakan kejantanannya keluar masuk hole Sungmin. Dan dapat Kyuhyun rasakan ada cairan merah yang keluar dari lubang Sungmin. Darah. Sungmin masih virgin.

Sungmin sendiri berusaha menetralisir rasa sakit pada lubangnya. Tampak sudut bibir Sungmin yang mulai berdarah karena Sungmin terus menggigitnya dari tadi. Tubuh Sungmin terasa lemas setelah orgasme keringnya barusan. Ditambah lagi Kyuhyun mulai menggenjot tubuhnya. Kejantanan Sungmin yang mulai meneggang kembali, sekarang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mengocoknya dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Membuat mulut Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang terdengar sangat menggoda sekarang di telinga Kyuhyun.

"SSHH..AHHH..Kyu..OHHH D-Deeper.." Desah Sungmin. Rasa sakit yang awalnya menyelimuti Sungmin, kini mulai berubah menjadi sensasi yang Sungmin sendiri sulit menjelaskannya. Nikmat, luar biasa. Namun Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sadis kearah Sungmin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendesah hah? Tutup mulutmu yang menjijikan itu Lee Sungmin!" Sebenarnya Kyuhyun benci jika harus mengakui bahwa desahan Sungmin sebenarnya terdengar sangat menggoda di telinganya. Bukankah melarang Sungmin untuk mendesah tentu sangat menyiksa bagi namja kelinci itu. Sudah harus menahan orgasmenya, sekarang ia harus bertahan agar mulutnya tidak meloloskan desahan-desahan nikmat. Ini kan yang Kyuhyun mau? Menyiksa Sungmin bukan? Yeah you got it Cho!

Kyuhyun semakin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang membabi buta. Begitu Kyuhyun menemukan 'titik' kenikmatan milik namja bermarga Lee itu, Kyuhyun makin liar. Keringat yang membasahi hampir seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, mata yang menyalang penuh napsu, dan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan berat. Itulah Kyuhyun dimata Sungmin sekarang. Begitu tampan. Hey Lee Sungmin, ternyata kau masih bisa memuji Cho brengsek yang bisa dibilang tengah memperkosamu sekarang uh?

Sungmin menggigit bibir dan meremas sprai di sampingnya semakin keras. Kenikmatan –yang Kyuhyun sebut hukuman- ini benar benar seperti membakar tubuhnya. Tubuh mungilnya kini tepat berada di bawah Kyuhyun yang seakan mengurung dirinya. Hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Yah setidaknya Sungmin berfikir seperti itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali menjelajahi kulit putih mulus milik Sungmin yang bak porselen mahal. Menciptakan-lagi- bercak merah di hampir seluruh bagian Sungmin. Dan ciuman itu turun ke dada Sungmin. Mengecup kedua nipple coklat milik Sungmin. Kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Mengemutnya lama bak anak kecil yang tengah memakan lolipopnya.

Sungmin hampir mencapat orgasmnya yang kedua. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan keluar. Kyuhyun kembali menumbuk rectum Sungmin dengan kencang. Mencari-cari kenikmatan yang selama ini belum pernah ia temukan bersama semua yeoja-yeoja yang ia kencani. Dan kini, namja kelinci yang sekarang terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuhnya, membuatnya berhenti mencari. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bercinta dengan Sungmin akan senikmat ini. Akan terasa sesempit ini.

"ARGHH..K-KYU AA-AKU MAU KELUAR.." Satu desahan dan erangan kembali keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Namja manis itu benar-benar sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Ditambah lagi ini orgasm keringnya untuk yang kedua kali. Namun Sungmin bisa merasakan benda panjang dan keras yang kini ada didalam lubangnya, mulai berkedut. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ming ..ah.." Dan ah.. keluar sudah cairan putih kental dari kejantanan Kyuhyun. Memenuhi lubang Sungmin yang kini terasa hangat. Jujur saja, ini orgasm paling hebat yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan. Tubuhnya mulai lemas saat seluruh cairan itu keluar dari kejantanannya dan mengalir langsung ke dalam hole Sungmin. Dan karen jumlahnya yang terlalu banyak hingga cairan-cairan itu mengalir ke paha Sungmin dan juga membasahi sprai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap namja Lee yang ada di bawah tubuhnya sekarang ini. Wajah memerah, nafas tersengal, tubuh penuh keringat, bibir yang terlihat membengkak. Oh damn Sungmin you are fucking sexy god! Namun ada satu hal yang terus membuat egonya menang. Dan kali ini, hari ini, Kyuhyun berhasil mengahancurkan semua egonya itu. Yah walau dengan cara yang 'agak' kasar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya pasrah. Tersersit rasa bersalah sebenarnya melihat kondisi Sungmin seperti ini. Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mencabut vibrator dan cock ring yang tadi ia pasang pada tubuh Sungmin. Ah Kyuhyun juga mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam tubuh Sungmin. Cukup sudah ia membuat Lee Sungmin menderita. Tapi apa ia sanggup melihat Sungmin jauh lebih menderita dari saat ini? Entahlah dan Kyuhyun meragukan itu

Namja Cho itu menggeser sedikit tubuh Sungmin yang ternyata tertidur itu agar mendapatkan posisi yang lebih nyaman. Ditariknya seliut pink Sungmin agar bisa menghangatkan namja itu. Dikecupnya kening Sungmin setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali memakai pakaiannya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin yang kini tertidur pulas. Ya Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar menguras tenaga kelinci manis itu.

"Selamat tidur Ming. Maafkan aku.."

TBC

Annyeonggggg. Masih ada kah yang menunggu ff gak jelas ini? Hehe sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf banget atas kengaretan yang luar biasa ngaret ini. Kemarin bener-bener repot ngurusin sekolah. Tolong maklumin ya. Dan buat alur chap ini yang mungkin terkesan maksa, maaf banget karena aku nulisnya juga di waktu yang gak tepat. Bener-bener pikiranku kebagi 2 antara nulis dan masalah lain. Mianhamnida. Dan buat Ncnya yang gagal tolong maafkan daku readersdeul gak bisa muasin kalian;(

**FF ini bakal jadi Mpreg atau nggak?** Liat nanti ya hehe

**Siwon jadi orang ketiga?** Tenang aja aku masih sayang Wonnie kok /kabur/

**Bakal seberapa panjang?** As long as i can ya. Tergantung ide dan review yang masuk sebenernya.

For the last

Neomu gomawoyo

Review juseyo^^ *deep bow*

-Winecouple203-


	5. Chapter 5

And I Love You

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belong to god but the story is mine

Warning: BL, Yaoi, BoysxBoys

Summary

Sungmin tau Kyuhyunnya yang sekarang dan Kyuhyunnya yang dulu sangat berbeda. Namun seberapa keras dan benci Kyuhyun padanya, Sungmin juga tau bahwa masih ada tempat kecil di hati Kyuhyun untuknya.

A/n:This chap is full of flashback. Enjoy the story guys^^

And I Love You~

Sungmin kecil sedang menghabiskan bekal makan siangnya. Murid cantik ini sudah tidak memasang wajah masam lagi sekarang. Sungmin melirik seseorang yang duduk disebalahnya sekarang. Sama, orang itu juga sedang menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Waeyo Ming?"

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Kyuhyun, namja disampingnya ini baru saja memergoki dirinya tengah menatapnya sambil senyam-senyum. Sejak Kyuhyun menolong Sungmin di toilet waktu itu, mereka menjadi dekat. Bahkan saat teman-teman sekelas mereka yang usil itu mulai menghina Sungmin, Kyuhyun akan langsung memposisikan dirinya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Sungmin. Meski masih kelas 3 SD, Kyuhyun tau bagaimana melindungi _'someone special' _dan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kategori itu sepertinya.

"Ah tidak aku tadinya ingin bertanya sesuatu tapi kau sedang makan. Aku takut menganggu." Tutur Sungmin. Kyuhyun menutup kotak bekal yang dibawakan oleh eommanya. Kemudian menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin.

"Tanyakan saja. Aku sudah selesai kok." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar mau berteman denganku? Jawab jujur ya.."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan mendengar penuturan Sungmin barusan. Hell, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin menanyakan hal ini. "Coba kau ulangi lagi Ming?"

Sungmin yang mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak. Karena sepertinya Sungmin sudah merusak mood Kyuhyun. "Tidak jadi Kyu. Maaf.." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya memilin-milin bagin ujung seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Sungmin tidak mau Kyuhyun marah padanya.

"Ming dengar.." Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin. Menggenggamnya erat mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin yang mungkin ini entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka semua mulai menjauhiku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu? Ingat itu, arra?"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah polos namja yang kini menjadi '_temannya_'. Sungmin terlihat menggitu menggemaskan jika tersenyum dan Kyuhyun kecil sangat suka itu.

"Cha, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah Ming main kerumah Kyu? Eommaku pasti senang bertemu denganmu Ming." Ajak Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan main di rumah Kyu. Baiklah Minnie mau. Nanti Minnie bilang ke Park ahjussi dulu ya Kyu.."

"Ne, Ming harus bilang dulu pada Park Ahjussi. Nanti Kyu dibilang menculik Ming lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun bercanda. Sungmin tersenyum membayangkan kalau dirinya yang biasanya langsung pulang ke rumah setelah pulang sekolah, kini untuk yang pertaman kalinya pergi ke rumah seseorang yang ia sebut _teman_. Wah pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kalau begitu Ming, nanti setelah Ming bicara pada Park Ahjussi, Kyu tunggu di gerbang ne?" Karena tepat setelah Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan pelajaranpun akan segera dimulai

And I Love You~

"Eomma, ini Sungmin dan Ming, ini eommaku.." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin pada wanita cantik bertubuh ramping yang Kyuhyun sebut sebagai '_eomma'_. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sungmin tersenyum saat pertama kali bertemu dengan nyonya Cho. Membuatnya semakin terlihat manis dan kyeopta di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Annyeong Sungmin. Jadi ini namja manis yang sering Kyuhyun ceritakan pada butler Kim?" Gumam nyonya Cho dengan wajah menggoda ke arah Kyuhyun. "Pantas kau sering menyebutnya Cute Bunny, Kyu. Kau tahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun sering bercerita tentangmu loh."

"Yakk eomma hentikan!" Gerutu Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang pipinya mulai memerah mendengar penuturan Nonya Cho, menundukan kepalanya. Eomma Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menggoda putra semata wayangnya

"Aigoo Sungmin-ah semakin manis saja. Lihat Kyu, eomma yakin kau pasti sangat menyayangi Sungmin."

BLUSHH

Wajah Sungmin semakin memerah malu. Rasa hangat yang secara tiba-tiba menjalar ke pipi Sungmin dan diam-diam menyelusup ke dalam hati bocah yang baru berusia 9 tahun itu. Kyuhyun sebenarnya menikmati pemandangan di hapannya. Sungmin yang seperti ini benar-benar terlihat sempurna. Tapi sebelum eommanya yang suka usil itu kembali menggodanya, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Eomma kami mau main dulu ya. Lebih baik eomma bersiap dengan baju dengan tali satu yang sudah eomma siapkan itu. Sebentar lagi appa pasti sampai. Dandan yang seksi ya eomma.." Teriak Kyuhyun membuat sang eomma rasanya ingin menelan hidup-hidup anaknya itu karena berani menggodanya seperti tadi. _'Anak itu memang benar-benar'_ batin eomma Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian Nyonya Cho berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga,

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ruangan yang cukup besar dan mewah dengan cat berwarna biru dan sprai bergambar tokoh game kesukaan Kyuhyun. Disudut ruangan, terdapat lemari kaca yang isinya koleksi game milik Kyuhyun. Meja belajar yang dilengkapi dengan laptop dan berbagai konsol game. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar maniak game.

Sungmin tersenyum kagum melihat koleksi-koleksi Kyuhyun. Berbeda sekali dengan kamarnya yang penuh dengan warna putih dan pink. Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaos santai dan celana jeans selutut, berjalan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Keren kan kamarku?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi saking asiknya memandangi satu persatu koleksi game milik Kyuhyun yang jumlahnya cukup banyak.

"Kamarmu berbeda sekali dengan kamarku Kyu. Kamar Minnie warnanya pink, sedangkan kamar Kyunnie warnanya biru. Memangnya kalau namja menyukai warna pink itu salah ya Kyu?" Gumam Sungmin lirih. Tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat dengan teman-temannya yang suka sekali mengejek karena Sungmin menyukai warna pink.

"Tidak salah kok. Semua orang kan punya hal yang disukainya. Seperti aku yang suka sekali dengan game dan Ming yang lebih menyukai benda-benda berwarna pink. Tapi biarpun berbeda Kyu dan Ming masih bisa berteman kan? Jadi Ming jangan sedih ya. Ah sebentar aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu.." Kyuhyun mencari-cari sesuatu dari dalam laci meja belajarnya. Sampai ia menemukan sebuah benda berukuran cukup besar yang kini berada di tangan Kyuhyun. "Ini kamera pemberian appa. Aku ingin foto pertama yang kuambil adalah foto bersama Ming, bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja ia mau mau berfoto bersama _teman pertamanya._ "Ne, aku mau Kyu." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping Sungmin. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dan tangan kananyalah yang bertugas memegang kamera. Sungmin sendiri membentuk sign V dengan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun mulai berhitung mundur.

"1,2,3 say Kimchi.."

And I Love You~

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini bukanlah bocah berusia 9 tahun. Mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi sesosok tampan dan cool yang banyak digilai oleh kaum hawa, sementara yang satunya lagi tumbuh menjadi sosok cantik yang sangat memikat.

Keduanya sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 2 Senior High School. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun terpisah, bahkan sekarang mereka tak hanya berdua. Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, kedua namja ini ikut bergabung. Mereka berempatpun menjadi sangat dekat bak saudara sendiri meski tak ada ikatan darah.

Hari ini mereka berempat berencana pergi ke festival lentera yang diadakan di tepi Sungai Han. Konon katanya, jika kita pergi kesana bersama orang yang kita cintai dan menerbangkan sebuah lentera bersama-sama, maka hubungan kedua insan tersebut akan selalu diberkahi dan diberikan kelanggengan oleh dewi cinta.

Donghae terlihat sangat bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat berbinar saat membicarakan planing mereka untuk nanti malam. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ada yang lain dari cari pandang Donghae pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun menangkap ada perasaan khusus yang Donghae simpan untuk Lee Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri masih belum terlalu yakin jika mengingat bahwa Donghae sangat dekat dan menempel bak lem dan kertas dengan Eunhyuk. Awalnya Kyuhyun bahkan Sungmin sendiri mengira ada hubungan special diantara sahabat mereka itu. Namun Kyuhyun meragukannya sekarang. Terlihat dari cara Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Jadi.." Ucap Donghae terputus. "Nanti malam kita berangkat bersama-sama ne? Yang akan membawa mobil Kyuhyun, bagaimana Kyu kau setuju?" Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya sembari mencerna perkataan Donghae barusan. Sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sibuk memakan kentang goreng yang tadi mereka beli.

"Baiklah. Donghae hyung, kujemput kau jam 7. Sehabis itu kita langsung menjemput Ming dan Eunhyuk hyung. Begitu kan planingmu?" Donghae mengangguk puas . Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

And I Love You~

Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menekan bel rumah Donghae. Hampir 30 menit namja berambut coklat hazel ini menunggu, namun Donghae belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Sedikit mencoba peruntungannya, Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu dan..

"Lee Donghae sudah gila rupanya sampai membiarkan pintu rumahnya tak terkunci." Gerutu Kyuhyun kenapa tidak daritadi saja ia mencoba. Benar-benar membuang-buang waktu.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Lee. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah sering bermain ke rumah Donghae langsung berjalan menuju kamar sahabatnya itu. Orangtua Donghae yang memang lebih sering berada di Jepang, mebuat kondisi rumah keluarga Lee tampak sepi.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, wajahnya berubah pucat dan matanya terbelalak kaget melihat sesosok yang amat ia kenal tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar dan yang parahnya lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak percaya adalah tangan namja itu penuh dengan darah.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke tempat Donghae. "Hyung, apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Kyuhyun panik. Donghae sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara bass milik Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Donghae membuka matanya dan mengulas sedikit senyum. "Nan gwenchana." Sahut Donghae lemah.

"Ayo hyung kubantu berdiri. Kita bersihkan darah yang ada di tanganmu itu." Kyuhyun membatu Donghae dan langsung membawa namja yang lebih tua darinya itu ke kamar mandi. Dan sekali lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja darah segar kembali mengalir dari mulut Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat langkahnya kemudian mencuci darah yang ada di tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu.." Panggil Donghae saat Kyuhyun sudah berhasil membersihkan darah milik Donghae dan Donghae yakin Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menekan rasa penasarannya. "Sekarang kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana kondisiku yang sebenarya?" Donghae tersenyum pahit sebelum menyambung kalimatnya. "Benar-benar menyedihkan."

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan padaku hyung?" Lee Donghae menundukan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kanker darah stadium 3." Lirih Donghae. "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku sanggup bertahan Kyu." Tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menegang mendengar penuturan Donghae. "Maaf aku menyembunyikan ini dari kalian. Sungguh aku hanya tak ingin kalian mengkhawatirkanku." Lee Donghae memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajanya yang pucat. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah. Ia adalah seorang pria dan pria sejati tidak boleh lemah dan cengeng.

"Tapi kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu kami atau mungkin setidaknya kau beritahu aku Lee Donghae!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa , Kyuhyun seperti ini karena ia cemas akan kondisi sahabatnya ini. "Bagilah rasa sakitmu dengan kami hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun namun kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih lembut.

"Hahaha lucu sekali Kyu." Donghae tertawa hambar. Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan terdengar lucu di telinganya. Hey bukankah seharusnya kau bersyukur Lee Donghae karena teman-temanmu peduli padamu?

Donghae meraih 3 buah botol bening berukuran kecil di atas nakas kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Donghae menuangkan beberapa butir oba-obatan tersebut kemudian meminumnya demi mengurangi rasa sakit yang perlahan mulai kembali menyerang tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam memperhatikan Donghae. Jujur saja ia bingung dan terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia terima hari ini. Donghae mengernyit melihat jam weker berbentuk ikan miliknya. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 9 sementara mereka belum menjemput Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Donghae tak ingin '_rencana rahasia' _yang sudah ia siapkan hancur begitu saja hanya karena penyakit bodohnya yang kemabali kambuh

"Ayo Kyu, kita belum menjemput Minnie dan Hyukkie. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu kita." Kyuhyun menahan lengan Donghae dan melemparkan tatapan tajam padanya. "Kau sedang sakit hyung. Lebih baik batalkan dan aku yakin kalau hyukkie dan min hyung akan mengerti." Kyuhyun berusaha bernegosiasi dengan Donghae namun sepertinya akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kyu, sebenarnya aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Minnie. Aku mau kau membantuku, bisa?"

And I Love You~

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Festival Lentera yang memang sudah menjadi destination Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. "Minnie hyung, lihat lentera yang berbentuk bintang itu.." Eunhyuk terlihat sangat excited dengan festival ini, begitupun Sungmin. Tak kala Eunhyuk dan Sungmin mengambil selca bersama lentera-lentera itu.

Sementara Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berada dalam mood yang baik, namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu hanya diam diam dan diam. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya yang jelas-jelas sangatlah indah. Tapi tak satupun dari EunMinHae yang menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun yang cukup drastis ini.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat dialog pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Donghae kembali terlintas.

"_Aku tahu kalian berdua sangat dekat. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu." Kyuhyun yang terduduk di tepi tempat tidur Donghae memasang telinganya dengan enggan. Entah kenapa ada rasa aneh yang menyelusup masuk menyelimuti hati Kyuhyun_

"_Di festival nanti, tepat saat lentera utama di terbangkan, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Minnie, menurutmu bagaimana?"_

"_..."_

"_Kyu?"_

"_Ne hyung? Ah menurutku itu sebuah rencana yang hebat."_

"_Kyu, apa kau menyukai Sungminnie juga?"_

_Kyuhyun terlonjak mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan. "Apa maksudmu hyung? Tentu tidak. Kau tahu aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil dan aku hanya menyayanginya sebagai sahabatku hyun. Donghae menangkap ada keraguan disana namun ia menampik semuanya dan memilih mempercayai perkataan Kyuhyun._

"_Dan Kyu, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu?"_

"_Apapun itu akan kuusahakan untukmu." Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun._

"_Aku ingin kau secara perlahan menjauhi Minnie Kyu. Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol tapi aku ingin Sungmin mengenal diriku lebih dalam lagi.." Penturan Donghae barusan sukses membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata._

"_Setidaknya biarkan aku memilikinya meski hanya sementara Kyu." Donghae terdiam. Kyuhyunpun begitu. Kyuhyun bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa benar ia jatuh cinta pada teman kecilnya itu? Namun setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan, Rasanya Kyuhyun tak tega. Jika memang dengan menjauhi Sungmin dan merelakan Sungmin bunny imutnya itu bisa membuat Lee Donghae bahagia, meskipun ada rasa aneh dan enggan yang melanda perasaan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, Kyuhyun menyetujuinya._

_Dan dengan bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun setuju untuk menjauhi Lee Sungmin._

Percakapan singkat yang ternyata cukup-ah tidak bahkan sangat mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun. Menjauhi Sungmin bukanlah persoalan mudah. Mereka berteman sejak kecil dan sekarang Kyuhyun terpaksa menjauhi Sungmin? Kenapa jadi serumit ini tuhan.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari flashbacknya barusan. Keadaan sekitar Kyuhyun semakin ramai karena tak lama lagi lentera utama akan diterbangkan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Donghae dengan wajah pucatnya yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Sungmin. _Lalu dimana eunhyuk?_ Pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasakan desiran panas dala tubuhnya saat melihat Lee Donghae membisikan sesuatu pada Sungmin yang langsung menimbulkan semburat merah dipipi Sungmin. Membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Sungmin tersipu malu. Entah apa yang Donghae katakan pada Sungmin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun haru smengakuinya. Perasaan itu semakin nyata sekarang. Perasaan tidak rela melihat Sungmin bersama namja selain dirinya. Sebuah perasaan yang mengikat dan memaksa dirinya untuk memiliki namja yang selalu ada di sampingnya itu.

Dan tepat saat lentera utama itu di terbangkan, Lee Donghae meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Mencurahkan semua yang ia rasakan pada sosok manis yang ia cintai, memeluk Sungmin sambil mengucapkan beberapa kata yang Kyuhyun yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah pernyataan cinta. Tanpa mempedulikan 2 pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan Eunhyuk yang memang sengaja menjauh karena ia tahu kalau Donghae akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Keduanya seaakan membeku ditempat menyaksikan nya

_Sedih, sakit, terluka dan kecewalah yang kini tergambar di sorot mata Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Merelakan dan mengorbankan perasaan masing-masing demi sosok sahabat&pria yang mereka cintai._

TBC or?

Annyeong readersdeul. Saya, author yang dengan seribu keanehannya ini kembali dengan ff yang entahlah apa jenisnya ini. Buat yang masih setia baca ff ini, saya bener-bener berterima kasih loh. Terlebih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak alias review atau fav. Tapi saya juga berterimakasih kok sama siders yang udah nyempetin buat baca tulisan saya ini. Intinya saya sayang sama semua readers aku *duhhh ribet-_-*

Masalah ff ini telatnya abis banget, fyi nih '*asiklah* saya baru lulus sekolah. Kemarin terlena dengan libur dan begitu kerjaan mulai menumpuk, inspirasi mendadak dateng padahal lagi gabut gabutnya mau buka laptop. Jadilah ff ini terlantar hehe

Terakhir nih makasih juga buat yang udah review atau fav ff saya yang satu lagi alias When I Was Your Man. Oneshoot gagal tapi saya bikinnya butuh perjuangan loh meskipun hasilnya feelnya kacau u,u

Ya pokoknya gitu deh saya bingung. Tapi boleh dong kalo saya minta kalian tetep ripyu di chap ini hehe 1 review aja sangat berguna buat saya. Yaudahya segitu dulu dan saya tau di chap ini banyak kekurangannya dan kalo terlalu sedikit, saya minta maapppp sekali lagi. Yasudahlah sekali lagi Thank you so much hehe. Sampe ketemudi chap 6 yaa –Winecouple203-


End file.
